Summary: Administrative Core. The Administrative Core will constitute the organizational hub of the renewed Conte Center and will enable and enhance the Center activities. It will be managed by an effective team of the Center PI and the Director of Operations, in close collaboration with the Data and Resource Manager to facilitate the goals and functions of all of the center teams. It is the physical interface of the Center with the scientific and academic community and with training activities at UCI, as well as with the general community in Orange County and beyond. Guided by the constructive suggestions of the Reviewers, the revised Administrative /Operations Core will: 1) Coordinate and implement the logistics and activities of the Center, working closely with Projects and Cores to facilitate operations and meetings. (2). Provide an effective management structure for the Center. This includes coordination and oversight of grants management across all Center institutions and sites and interactions with the funding agency and advisory boards. (3). Coordinate and implement the training / educational activities of the Center. These include leveraging existing University resources (e.g., the NIH-funded ICTS) to enable career development activities for Center trainees (grant-writing and presentation skills workshops, monthly meetings where trainees present their work, seminars and symposia). Coordinate the call, review and administration of seed grants designed to attract new investigators to the field of developmental vulnerabilities and mental health. (4). Augment the value of the Center to the scientific community and general public: This includes communicating and sharing resources with the professional and lay communities via our website and facilitating community outreach activities, including interactive sessions and workshops in local schools for underprivileged youths.